The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant botanically known as Hydrangea hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘USHYD0405’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Higashiomi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Hydrangea cultivars that have attractive flower shapes and colors.
‘USHYD0405’ originated from the crossing in 2010 of the female or seed parent Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Hobella’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,462) and the male or pollen parent an unnamed proprietary Hydrangea cultivar. The cultivar ‘USHYD0405’ was selected by the inventor in 2013 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Higashiomi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings of the new cultivar ‘USHYD0405’ was first performed in 2013 in Higashiomi, Japan. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Hydrangea cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.